Brandon Tobatto
'Brandon Tobatto '(born February 2, 1987) is an American entrepreneur, musician, filmmaker, and actor. He is the CEO of the Tobatto Entertainment Industries conglomerate and also acts as such for all subsidiary Tobatto companies as well as the annual Merritt Island Terror Nights event. Tobatto is among the few independent filmmakers hailing from Florida's Brevard County Space Coast, and avidly embraces the 'no-budget film-making' policy, often saying "If we can do this for just $100, imagine what we could do with $100,000". As a Filmmaker Tobatto has a tendency to work as a 'jack-of-all-trades', filling the positions of writer, director, producer, editor, composer, and cinematographer for all of his film projects. He will occasionally share duties such as cinematography, assistant direction, and set lighting with on-set colleagues, and will sometimes act in minor or co-starring roles for some of his films. His film career officially began in 2006 with the start of production on Hacked up for Barbecue, which finished production in 2007 and eventually released in 2009 under the Decomposing Pictures banner. Since 'Hacked Up', Tobatto has released several more films, including but not limited to the Vivacity series, released under the Vida Pictures banner, as well as the underground cult film Loon, which eventually led to the creation of the now-established Looniverse, as well as several sequels. Filmography * Hacked up for Barbecue (2009) * Vivacity : The Animation of Life (2009) * Vivacity II : Life Obscured (2010) * Plum! (Short Film, 2010) * Vivacity III : Echoes of Existence (2011) * Vivacity IV : Beyond the Horizon (2012) * Blood for Blood (2013) * Vivacity V : Images of Earth (2013) * Vivacity VI : Seasons of Consciousness (2014) * Loon (2015) * Loons (2016) * Cottontail (2017) * Madhouse (2017) * Sugarplum (2017) As an Actor Tobatto has acted in several of his films; mostly supporting and co-starring roles, with one starring role to date. In 2009's Hacked up for Barbecue, he played the supporting role of the face-painted cannibal 'Boo'. He would not act again until 2013's Blood for Blood, a 'Hacked Up' prequel or sorts, which saw him reprise his role from that film, albeit under the alternative character name 'Tommy Santoro'. More recently, Tobatto has been playing a recurring role in various films from the Looniverse as 'Tommy' (not to be confused with his 'Blood for Blood' character), one of the Boo Brothers characters. Acting Credits * Hacked up for Barbecue (2009) - Boo * Plum! (Short Film, 2010) - House Guy * Blood for Blood (2013) - Tommy Santoro * Loons (2016) - Tommy * Madhouse (2017) - Tommy As a Musician In addition to his filmmaking and acting credits, Tobatto is also the main composer for all of the films made beneath the Tobatto Entertainment Industries umbrella. Also, beneath the Radley Records label, Tobatto has created several music projects, including Ogg Vorbis, Nodnarb, B-Rad, and Batty Koda. Perhaps most noteworthy, however, is his involvement with the horrorcore/hip-hop group Boo Clan, for which he is the founder and longtime member of, donning the alter-ego 'Boo Radley' during all stints with the band. Film Composer Credits * Hacked up for Barbecue (2009) * The Vivacity Series (2009-2014) * Plum! (2010) * Blood for Blood (2013) * Loon (2015) * Loons (2016) * Cottontail (2017) * Madhouse (2017) * Sugarplum (2017) Radley Records Artist(s) Discography With Boo Clan * Boo Clan (Self-titled 2008 Debut LP) * Re-Gen (2009) * Angel City Rippers (2010) * Tales from the Cutting Room Floor (2010) * Dead, White, & Boo (2011) * Cadillac Coffin (2011) * Tales from the Cutting Room Floor, Volume 2 (2013) * My Year in Hell (Release Date TBA) As B-Rad * Indica (2013) * The Weird Life EP (2014) As Batty Koda * TBA As Nodnarb * Nodnarb (Self-titled 2012 Debut) * Its Dangerous Outside (2012) * Nice Night for a Walk (2012) * Jars of Technicolor (2017) With Trevor * Trevor! (2009) * Tom's Room (2009) * New Kid on an Old Street (2015) As Ogg Vorbis * Ogg Vorbis (Self-titled 2012 Debut LP) * Fred (2012) * Brontide (2013) * Replicants (2013) * Brainstorm (2015) * Strange as Angels (2017)